Fiend Manipulator
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: In the realm of darkness, where all evil presides, an evil like no other is in silent wait. This evil is 5,000 years old and Pharaoh Yami knows of it and will stop at nothing to defeat it once and for all. finished! -
1. Chapter One

Author's Name: J.M. Hooks

Please feel free to contact me with any corrections or story suggestions. Please and thank you!

* * *

Summary: In the realm of darkness, where all evil presides, an evil waits. Waits for the perfect opportunity to strike with all its fury.  
The former Pharaoh, Yami, knows of this evil and will stop at nothing to stop it once and for all.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! related except this fic and Marik!

Marik: You don't own me!

J.M. Hooks: I do now! grabs Marik and kisses him

Marik: Maybe I can make some arrangements.

J.M. Hooks: That's the spirit, my sexy Egyptian lover!

* * *

Author's P.O.V.

Shadow Realm

The Fiend Manipulator stood in the darkness of the Shadow Realm, dark eyes searching for an escape that would probably never be there. She was trapped in that Ra-forsaken place for 5,000 years and it was wearing on her patience greatly.

The figure earned the nickname, Fiend Manipulator, because she was a fiend in every sense of the word, and because she was a master of manipulation. She could get anyone to do anything she wanted. . . at a price to her victims.

Even though her figure was shadowy, you could still tell it was female, and very agitated. The amulet around her neck, on a golden choker, was starting to glow very brightly.

The figure had a smirk pulling on it's soft, pale lips. She knew someone had found her item. She, also, knew that she was going to get revenge on the Pharaoh for what he did to her!

A roar erupted in the dark, quiet place, making the girl jerk her head towards the origin.

The source of the sound was a trio of dragons, all having red glowing eyes with black pupil slits. One was black with blue specks, having purple wing webbing. Another was blue with purple specks, having black wing webbing. The last one was purple with black specks, having blue wing webbing. All roared furiously.

"I know my pets. Someone has finally found us. Don't worry, you'll get your choice of your first human meal." She told them and they calmed down a bit. "Time to play, my pets." The female said, glancing at the trio of vicious fire-breathing dragons, which were all about the size of a Blue-Eyes White Dagon.

She and the dragons disappeared from the Shadow Realm, leaving only their footprints as a trace of evidence of their existence in the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

I know that this first chapter was short and I'm sorry. I'll try to make future chapters longer. Please R&R! Please and thank you!

Jade: Yeah, stroke the insane author's ego and she might update often.

Jada: Stop talking about the authoress like that! She's my best friend!

J.M. Hooks: Thank you very much, Jada! (whacks Jade over the head with a club)

Jade: You never did anything good for me! Why should I be nice?!

Jada: (rubs temples) Ugh! Forget it, I've got a headache!

Jade: Yep, and I'm not going away either! smirks

J.M. Hooks: (snickers insanely)


	2. Chapter Two

Authoress: J. M. Hooks

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! related except for Marik and Yami Bakura. 

Yami Bakura: Yeah, and you can't have her!

Marik: Protective of the authoress, are we?

Yami Bakura: Yes, and you can't have her either!

Marik: Oh really! She's mine! (grabs authoress and kisses her)

J. M. Hooks: Now that wasn't expected.

Yami Bakura: She's mine!

(Yami Bakura and Marik continue to fight over authoress)

* * *

Someone's Home 

A man, in his early forties, stood in his living room, a golden trinket in his hand. The trinket was a golden choker with a blood-red stone in the middle. The stone was diamond shaped and had blue wings coming out of the sides. The Eye of Ra was in the middle of the large stone and had a very dim light coming from the middle of it.

The man, himself, was about 5'9" with graying dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore his usual archaeological outfit, since he was going on an expedition and just came back to his apartment in Cairo to give his daughter the golden choker.

"Jada? Could you come downstairs for a minute? I have a surprise for you!" He yelled upstairs to his daughter, who he heard open her bedroom door and come down.

Jada was about 5'5" and had had long mid-back-length spiky royal purple hair. Her big innocent dark green eyeswere searching everywhere for the surprise, happily. She had a dark complexion, the complexion of an Egyptian, which is what her father was. Her mother was an American archaeologist and had died in an expedition when the tomb, she was exploring, caved in on her.

Jada wore her usual attire, which consisted of: a black long-sleeved tee, that showed off her midriff, low-rise skin-tight dark blue jeans, boot cut, which hung over black boots.

The 16-year-old stopped in front of her father and smiled happily.

"What'd ya bring me, daddy?" Jada asked and she tried to peek behind his back, but he moved.

"I came with a present and some news. First, the present." He said, and he moved his hands in front of him and Jada's eyes widened considerably. (her eyes were already big)

Jada reached out to touch it and a warmth came over her. She picked up the item and put it on, feeling as if she was in heaven, because of the invisible wind caressing her tanned skin. Jada closed her eyes and felt a surge of electricity running through her veins.

"Jada, are you alright?" The man asked, a light tone of worry detected in his voice.

Jada's eyes snapped open and she looked at her father.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She replied, knowing something wierd was going on.

"Well, anyway, Jada, I going to be away for a while on this trip and I wanted to stay with one of my closest friends, instead of here with no one your own age." He says and the girl looks up at him and gasps.

"But, daddy, I wanna stay here and help you with the dig!" Jada protested and he sighed.

"You can't go. I wish I could take you, but you could get hurt in the tombs." The man says and he looks straight into his daughter's eyes.

"Where will I go?" The girl asked.

"You will stay in Domino City, Japan with my good friend, Solomon Moto. He runs a game shop and you can buy all the Duel Monsters cards you want." Her father said, trying to cheer her up.

"Solomon Moto! Yugi Moto's grandfather!" Jada squeaked.

"Yes, why?" He replied.

"Yugi Moto is only the best Duelist in the world! I wonder if he could give me some pointers. I wonder if he would duel me." The girl said frantically, getting hyper all of a sudden.

"Maybe. You leave tomorrow." He said laughing and he turned and left.

Jada went back upstairs to her room and shut the door. She flopped down in her computer chair and looked at her email screen.

She had an email from someone named: tkhottie. Jada grinned, knowing who it was from. She clicked the link and opened the mail, which read:

Hey Jada,

I haven't emailed you in a while, so I decided to do it. I haven't been doing much since my Yami was sent to the Shadow Realm. I've I've been bored out of my skull because Ishizu keeps on preaching about the Pharaoh and his power.

I really want to get back at her for sending me to my room everytime she wants to get cuddly with Kaiba. He annoys me as much and the Pharaoh now.

Send suggestions on how I can go about this. I know you have a wicked mind, just begging to be used.

Your friend always,  
Marik Ishtar

Jada chuckled a bit, knowing Marik was the one with the wicked mind, he just planted stuff there. She replied to him and stretched, yawning.

((This Marik Ishtar, is he good lookin'?)) Came a voice from somewhere.

Jada looked around frantically and saw nothing but her room.

"Who said that?" She asked, scaredly.

((I'm in your mind stupid. But I'll show you that you're not insane.)) Came the voice again.

A blinding white light resonated through the roomand died down, slowly, revealing a teenager standing in front of Jada.

This girl was about two inches taller than Jada, making her 5'7". Her royal purple hair was spiked in the same way, but sharper and darker. Her eyes were green and shaped like Jada's, but darker, sharper, and smaller.

"Who are you?" Jada asked.

"Me? I'm Jade, the spirit of the item you're wearing. And by the looks of it, you're my Hikari and I'm your Yami." The Ancient Egyptian said, slowly.

"Yami? Hikari? I didn't think this would ever happen to me!" Jada said, looking sacred. "How did I get a Yami?"

"That item you put on is a Millennium Item. Therefore, I am the Millennium Spirit, your Yami." Jade said, letting her annoyance show a bit.

"Oh my Ra!" Jada cried and she looked at her computer screen and was about to make another reply to Marik, telling him about this, but Jade grabbed her hand.

"Don't even think about telling anyone! If you do. . . you will pay!" Jade hissed and Jada blacked out from fright.

* * *

Now that was longer, huh? Stroke the authoress's ego and she'll update. 

Jade: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Jada: Why it won't go away! (pointing at Jade)

J. M. Hooks: Because I say so!

Jada: Meanie.

Jade: (sticks tongue out at Jada, crossing arms)

J. M. Hooks: Please R&R! Please and thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

J. M. Hooks - I think I'm just going to start getting into the story, instead of having all that other stuff.

* * *

Jada's House

Consciousness, slowly, met Jada. The darkness started to disappear and she opened her eyes. The sight she was greeted with was the snarling face of Jade, who was standing in the corner opposite the girl.

Jada remembered what had happened before she passed out and her big eyes widened as Jade crossed the room over to her. Her snarl turned to a look of worry, knowing that if something happened to her light, she would perish, as well.

'I wonder what time it is.' Jada thought, suddenly, and Jade looked at the clock, as if reading her thoughts.

"It's 6:00 in the afternoon. Your father came up earlier and saw you passed out on the floor and moved you to the bed. He was going to leave but decided to stay at home." Jade said, looking toward the window, trying to avoid contact with Jada's confused eyes.

"You read my thoughts?" Jada asked, looking her new Yami over carefully.

"Yes. We are two halves of the same whole now. We can talk mentally and, if the other wants you to or doesn't know how to block, read each others thoughts." Jade stated, watching a squirrel race up a tree.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Jada asked, trembling violently.

Jade, finally, turned back around and looked her light over, an unreadable expression on her shadowed face.

"Due to our soul and body connection, I can't hurt you, unless I want to hurt myself. I could only do that if we had seperate bodies, which we don't." The darkness of Jada's soul said.

"This is freaky." Jada said, knowing her Yami was speaking the truth.

"That's what I said 5,000 years ago. I was trapped inside the Millennium Amulet after a duel with the Pharaoh's brother. A lot of my past has been erased, but I know the Pharaoh is responsible for all my family and friends getting killed!" Jade said, a solitary tear sliding down her cheek.

"Pharaoh? You mean Yami?" Jada asked, making the dark look at her in wonder.

"You know him?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, he's Yugi's Yami. My friend, Marik, was supposed to guard his tomb, but ended up trying to kill him and take all his power." Jada said, matter-of-factly.

"Good boy. He didn't succeed though, did he?" The dark asked, eyeing her light.

"No. Yami saved him from the darkness within himself and sent his dark to the Shadow Realm." Jada said, happily.

"That'll never happen to me." Jade said, darkly.

"Why?" Jada asked, suddenly, engulfed with questions for her Yami.

"Because I won't fail or get caught! I am the Fiend Manipulator and I won't stand for the Pharaoh's existance much longer!" Jade said, raising her voice.

Jade got closer to her hikari's face, her lips streching into a heinous smirk. Her dark eyes looking like black holes. Her voice was lowered into the most deadly whisper you've ever heard.

"You're going to help me with my mission, Jada, and you're going to obey my every word." Jade said, her eyes mesmerizing the poor young girl.

"Yes, Fiend Manipulator." Jada said in a monotonous tone.

"Good, Hikari." Jade said, smiling darkly, then she broke out into maniacal laughter.


	4. Chapter Four

Hello people! I thank everyone who actually read and reviewed my story! I'm so proud of me! 

Thank you legendary bunny! Thanks for the suggestion and review! I'll definately think about that and will possibly write a fic to go along with this one that centers around Bakura!

N.e.ways, on with the fic!

* * *

((flashback)) 

A light breeze blew as the desert sun set in the sand. Egypt was a beautiful sight at this time.

A 6-year-old girl ran through the village, being chased by a boy, a spiky-white haired boy that was one year older than her. Her royal purple locks flying out behind her, wildly.

She knew she could lose him, but let him chase her because she had nothing to do, otherwise. Her bare feet were hurting her now. The little girl saw her home and headed that way.

Then, she heard the one sound she was dreading to hear. Her mother's scream of pain and horror. It traveled to the girl's ears and rang in her head for who knows how long.

The girl stopped abruptly, upon hearing the woman's scream. The boy stopped behind her, hearing it, too.

The girl inched forward, slowly, feeling the boy's body heat behind her.

When the girl reached the door, she pressed her body to the wall and peeked inside. What she saw was horrifying to her young eyes.

Her mother was on the floor, bleeding badly. She was pleading with the man standing over her, her husband. The man was enraged and, by the looks of it, about to kill the woman on the floor.

The girl gasped and moved away from the door, her eyes wide. She looked to see the boy watching her with a knowing expression on his features.

"Bakura, he's killing her!" The girl said in Egyptian, in a high squeaking voice.

"Shh! There's nothing we can do, unless you want to die, too!" Bakura replied with a stern face.

"I'm scared." She whispered, and the white-haired boy hugged her tightly and whispered calming words in Egyptian in her ear.

((end flashback))

* * *

Jade sat in her Soul Room, silently crying at the unwanted memory. That very memory had haunted her from the day it happened, on.

She was on her knees, bending over with her tears falling to the floor. The tears were rolling down her cheeks in small streams.

The memory of that day, playing over and over in her mind. Her mental stature was very fragile at the moment and if anyone had known anything about her or something and try to kick her while she was down, they would've succeeded in destroying any sanity she had left.

((Are you okay, Jade?)) Jada asked, timidly through their mental connection.

((Why wouldn't I be, mortal?)) Jade asked harshly, not wanting anyone to know how weak she was at the moment.

((Just asking.)) Jada said, cutting the link.

'I can't let anyone know about this! Ever!' Jade mused, getting up shakily.

Jade stood in the middle of the room and her eyes darkened and clouded. Her lips stretched in an evil smirk.

"Time to pay a visit to my pets." Jade said, slowly fading into the darkness.


	5. Chapter Five

The purple and black shadows floated over the dark landscape. A cemetary was in the distance, with the Reaper of the Cards patroling it.

Jade appeared in the dark realm, a deck of cards in her slim hand.

The dark spirit drew her first card and looked at it. It was the Dragon of Fate.

She drew two more cards and looked at them. The new cards were the Dragon of Shadow and the Dragon of Power.

The three of them being held together, made the ancient cards start to glow.

The pictures of the cards rose from their card prison. The dragons began to take form in front of the spirit. They roared loudly and gazed down at their summoner.

"Why have you summoned us?" The big black one said in a harsh tone.

"What does the future hold, Dragon of Fate?" Jade asked, looking up at the purple one.

"You know I cannot tell you that, Fiend!" It said in a lighter tone than the black one.

She took a step forward and the blue one reared back it's head. It sent a silver beam down at the dark Yami, the shockwaves sending her sprawling to the ground.

The silver beam made contact with Jade's body, causing her to cry out in pain. The silver light seemed to be sucked into her body, causing her soul excruciating pain.

When the beam disappeared, Jade was left on the ground, twitching in pain. Scorch marks decorated her light skin.

"Get up, you weakling!" The blue dragon roared.

Jade's body started to emitt a layer of shadows, a ball of power forming at her belly.

Once the ball was about the size of a basketball, it launched at the blue dragon and hit it under the chin, making it roar out in anguish.

Jade got up and looked at the trio of dragons, eyes glowing blood-red, still having a thin layer of shadow magic covering her.

"I'm not anyone's plaything or to be used for target practice! I will not be played with!" Jade yelled, producing a growl.

Chains appeared around the dragons necks, leading to Jade's hands and wrapped around her arms.

"I am the master! Not you three! You three are nothing compared to my fury!" Jade yelled, pulling on the chains.

She used her shadow powers to summon two Summoned Skulls and used them to help her hold the struggling dragons.

Her arm, suddenly, felt feather-light and she looked down at it. She gasped.

Jade's complete forearm, down to her hand, was missing! She realized that she was being summoned back to her Soul Room.

Jade tried to resist the urge to go back, but the force got stronger.

She felt herself disappear. Jade reappeared in midair and she fell to the cold, hard floor, noticing that her scorch marks, from the blast, still burned.

The spirit looked up and gasped, not being greeted by a pretty sight. 


	6. Chapter Six

J. M. Hooks: Thank you, dontmesswithYami, for your review!

The demented spirit looked up to see a girl with long silver hair and light blue eyes. She had on long flowing ceremonial robes.  
The robes were purple in color and had deep crimson stains and rips in some places.  
"Alania, help me!" The ghostly figure pleaded, tears in her light blues.  
"Xanisa! No, you're dead!" Jade shrieked, jumping to her feet. (a/n - Xanisa is pronounced zanisa)  
Xanisa was Jade's best friend in Ancient Egypt. She was a pretty good girl, even thought she helped Jade try to overthrow the pharaoh.Alania was Jade's name in Ancient Egypt.  
"Alania, I'm in limbo, you know, stuck in between. The evil in your soul needs to be destroyed before I can go back to heaven." Xanisa said, with a plain face.  
"Xanisa, how can you say that I have evil in my soul? We've been best friends since we were born! I am not evil!" Jade said, loudly.  
"Alania, you are in denial. You have to get rid of the evil within your soul, or I will bug you until you are cleansed of your evil."  
Xanisa stated, smirking.  
Jade rolled her dark green eyes, but then turned them back on the girl in front of her. The dark spirit locked eyes with her friend.  
"It's not your decision, now is it?" Jade snapped, harshly, startling Xanisa.  
"No, but, uh " Xanisa started but was cut off by Jade.  
"No 'buts'! The pharaoh ruined our lives and got you killed! You want me to give up my one chance at revenge!" The yami growled. "I could avenge your death, your family's deaths, my family's! My little brother was only 6-years-old when he died! He was too young!"  
"I know, but he's in a better place now! And he still loves you, no matter how bad you have been!" Xanisa argued, tears flowing freely from her big eyes.  
Jade sighed and looked at the floor.  
'This is getting nowhere! The pharaoh must feel my wrath!' Jade mused, frowned deeply.  
"How?" Was all Jade would say.  
"The pharaoh must see the good in you and obliviate the evil!" Xanisa said, happily, but it turned into a serious frown. "If he does not realize that the good is in your spirit, he could shred your soul by sending you to the Shadow Realm."  
Jade gave a dark, evil smirk and her eyes had a sparkle of mischief in them.  
"Then I guess I better go see the pharaoh and tell him of this little predicament." The dark said, trying to look as innocent as a dark spirit can.  
"That's the spirit! You'll be good in no time!" Xanisa said, her eyes brightening.  
'Yeah, and the pharaoh will get what's coming to him in no time at all, as well!' Jade thought, grinning wickedly. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The next day, Jada sat silently in an airplane set for Domino, Japan. She was nervous, but who could blame her? She has a revenge centered Yami and she was going to meet the all famous Yugi Moto.

((Is this Yugi Moto going to get on my nerves?)) Jade asked, mentally.

((How can Yugi Moto get on anyone's nerves? He's warm and kind and ))Jada started but was cut off by Jade.

((He's already getting on my nerves! I bet he's a moron. Nothing more than the Pharaoh's lapdog.)) Jade interrupted, frowning.

((Jade! He's a great guy! I even used to have a crush on him.)) Jada said, blushing.

((Oh, Ra, girl! How can you like something that's annoying just to hear about?)) Jade screeched, loudly.

((Just don't make a bad impression. I don't want Yugi and the pharaoh knowing how badyou really are)) Jada replied. ((We're supposed to be getting you help, not killing everyone in sight.))

Jade just grumbled indecipherably from her Soul Room, loudly. The obsessive Yami wasn't in one of the best of moods to begin with.

'Just one more hour with my deranged companion.' Jada sighed and turned on her cd player.

An hour later, they landed in Domino and Jada exited the crowded airplane. She brushed a stray strand of her purple hair from her face and sighed.

'It's going to be a long day. Especially, if Jade wakes up when we're at Yugi's.' Jada thought, getting her luggage from the luggage carousel.

Jada looked around, searching for someone that was supposed to pick her up. She spotted a sign with her name on it and walked over to the man holding it.

The man holding was old looking, but very sweet. He smiled when he saw Jada walking toward him and put down the sign.

"You must be Jada Walker. I'm Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandfather." He said, holding out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Jada said sweetly, taking his hand and shaking it lightly.

"You, too, Jada. Call me 'grandpa'. 'Sir' makes me sound old." He said and Jada giggled.

"Sure thing." She said and he lead her out of the airport.

Once they were out, Grandpa lead her to a station wagon and they both got in. He drove to a little game shop and stopped the car. They got out and Jada looked at the little shop.

A yawning sound interrupted Jada's thoughts and she gasped. She knew her dark side was waking up, but was desperately hoping that she wouldn't.

((How. . .quiant.)) Jade said, in a tired voice. ((Where are we, Hikari?))

((We're not there yet, Yami.)) Jada replied, Jade sighed and went back to sleep, very fast.

'Whoo! That was really close! Next time I probably won't get such a lucky break.' Jada thought, a worried expression decorating her innocent features. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Grandpa waved his hand in front of Jada's worried face and she snapped out of her daze. She looked embarrassed and turned her big eyes to the man and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I zone out a lot." Jada said, trying to cover up, but not exactly lying.

"It's okay, Jada. Yugi does that all the time." Grandpa said, smiling widely.

Jada blushed at the mention of Yugi and Grandpa laughed. Jada gave him a weird look.

"Every time I mention Yugi's name around some of the young girls around here, I get the same reaction every time! Every one of them seems to like Yugi." Grandpa says and Jada sighed.

"I can't help it, Grandpa. He's just really, really cute! Especially, with those big, innocent violet eyes!" Jada said, looking a little like she was in a trance.

((You're gonna make me puke, kid!)) Jade said, loudly, making Jada snap out of it.

((Go back to sleep, Yami.)) Jade said, and Jade mumbled something and settled herself back down.

Jada let out a breath of relief and followed Grandpa into the game shop. Jada looked around at absolutely everything.

She heard footsteps, but didn't turn to see who made them. But a voice made her freeze.

"Well, well, well. Jada Walker, the little girl I've been friends with since I was five. Didn't expect to see you again." She heard right in her ear, making her shiver.

"Marik Ishtar, what a surprise." Jada said and she turned and gave the boy a hug, which he returned.

Jada looked up at the 16-year-old and saw his big smirk. She smiled at him and his eyes lightened up and weren't so evil.

"You must be Jada." Jada hears and she lets go of Marik and turns to see Yugi Moto, big, innocent violet eyes and all.

"Yeah, I am. Jada Walker, daughter of Dr. Phillip Walker, archaeologist." She said and she bowed lightly.

"I'm Yugi Moto." He said, holding out a hand, which Jada graciously took.

"It's an honor to meet you, Yugi." Jada said, with a blush slowly creeping to her cheeks.

"You, too, Jada." Yugi said, with a big smile.

((Hey! What about me!)) Jade yelled from her Soul Room, still not going to sleep.

Jada gasped and looked into Yugi's eyes, only to find a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked and Jada gulped and nodded slightly.

"Can I talk to you in another room, Yugi?" Jada asked, and he nodded and led her into the living room.

The two sat on the couch and Jada looked toward the floor, sighing and looking afraid.

"Are you okay?" Yugi repeated and Jada looked up, big green eyes becoming watery.

"Yugi, you know how you have a Yami?" Jada asked and Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit.

"How do you know about that?" He asked frantically. "The only people I know that know about that are collectors."

"I have. . ." Jada started, but a humming sound made her look around frantically. "Not now!" She yelled and the Millennium Symbol started to glow on her forehead.

Jada's hair spiked more, her eyes grew dark, and her lashes sharp. Jada grew two more inches and her thin arms aquired muscles.

"Jada?" Yugi asked, not liking this at all.

"Jada's not here right now! Why don't you leave a message after the beep, Pharaoh's lapdog!" Jade said, revealing her insane toothy grin.

"Another insane yami!" Yugi yelled and turned into Yami.

"Stop this right now!" Yami said, and Jade rolled her eyes.

"You think I'm gonna stop! You must be dreaming, babe." Jade said, crossing her arms.

"Who are you?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Does the name 'Alania' ring a bell?" Jade asked and the pharaoh's eyes widened.

"My servant back in Ancient Egypt!" He said in a loud whisper, sucking in his breath.

"You betcha, Pharaoh!" She said, and she pounced trying her hardest to wrap her fingers around his throat.

Yami held her hands back as best as he could, but she was strong for just a Pharaoh's servant.

"How did you get so strong, Alania?" He asked, straining.

"I trained with the guards, saying that I was to protect you. I lied, I know it, but I got what I wanted, good, strong muscles to defeat you with!" Jade said and she dug her fingernails into his wrists.

"Stop this now, Alania! I don't want to hurt you!" Yami yelled and the Millennium Symbol started to glow on her forehead again, but. . . 


	9. Chapter Nine

Marik grabbed the deranged yami from behind and pulled her off of the pharaoh. He had heard eveything by eavesdropping.

"Get off me, Tomb Keeper!" Jade yelled and struggled furiously against the other Egyptian.

"Let Jada out of her Soul Room!" Marik growled and when Jade did comply he snarled, "Now!"

"Fine!" Jade said with a smirk.

The Millennium Symbol glowed brighter on her forehead than before. Black shadows crept throughout the room and surrounded the yamis and the tomb keeper.

"The Shadow Realm!" Yami said as he got up.

The giant forms of three powerful dragons appeared in the distance. They roared loudly and their eyes glowed brightly.

"Dragons of Shadow. . ." The black one roared. "Power. . ." The blue one roared. "And Fate. . ." The purple one roared.

"Hear my plea! Seperate my hikari from me!" Jade yelled and Marik released her and fell backward as the three dragons lifted their big heads and opened their mouths and silver beams formed in their mouths.

The big shiny beams launched and hit Jade in the chest, but she never flinched, just stared straight ahead. Once the beam hit, she closed her sharp eyes and took a breath in.

A smaller form appeared at her side and looked around frantically for something familiar, but only seeing the Shadow Realm and Marik and Yami.

Jada was in panic and nothing seemed to be helping, especially the sight of her yami standing beside her with a huge smirk and her medium-sized dark eyes turned in her direction.

Jade looked back at the dragons and lowered her eyelids a bit. "Pharaoh, I challenge you to a shadow game. Loser stays in the Shadow Realm and waits for the Reaper of the Cards to come and take their soul. Winner gets away scott free. . .with the dragons and powers of the pharaoh." She said, just as calm as ever and Yami stared at her in shock.

"No one can control those dragons! They're too evil!" Marik said and Jada looked at him.

Jade smirked and laughed, cruelly, making chills go down Jada's spine.

Jada ran over to Marik and helped him off the ground, which is where he was still sitting. After that, she hid from the insane yami, behind Marik and he was ready to protect her.

"What do you know about the dragons of shadow, power, and fate? They've been extinct to the people's knowledge since before you were born!" Jade said, slowly turning to look at the tomb keeper.

"They were made by the Gods to carry on their work after the Twilight, or the fall of the gods after the people figured out they no longer needed them (a/n - a little thing I got from Xena: Warrior Princess). Anubis, Ra, and Bast, also, created three bodyguards from normal humans and had them lead their seperate armies. They say that the guards are lost forever, since no one has heard from or about them in over 3,000 years." Marik said, crossing his arms, looking proud.

"How very right you are, tomb keeper. But you were a little off on one part!" Jade said, smirking.

Jade's eyes got smaller and her legs lengthened and bent into the shape of a dogs. Her arms legthened a bit and claws grew out of her fingers and toes. Her shoes split and her feet turned dog-like. Her face legthned into a snout lined with sharp, jagged teeth. Her ears became pointed and laid back, dog-style. She had turned into a half-jackal half-human. The guard of Anubis.

Jade's clothes changed into that of female Egyptian battle clothes, you know, short tight skirt and tight top. A belt was tied around her small waist, a sword and dagger hanging off of it. On her forehead, the Millennium Amulet was stuck to her and glowed a bright golden light.

"The guard of Anubis!" Marik yelled and Jada passed out.

Jade bared her fangs and growled, keeping her ears laid back.

"I told you that you were off in your story." Jade growled. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Jade narrowed her eyes and balled her fingers into a fist. An orb of blue electric energy appeared around it and started to flicker a bit.

She raised her arm and aimed directly for Yami's chest.

The orb launched, but Yami jumped out of the way just in time. The orb landed on the ground and exploded on impact.

Jada peeked out from behind Marik and 'ah'ed.

"If you had that kind of blastin' power, why didn't you tell me! You could have blown away that ugly harpy, Samantha! She's my worst enemy, you know!" Jada said, making Marik look back at her and frown.

Jade smirked at Jada. Suddenly, a blast of energy hit Jade in the chest, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Jade's jackal form turned back into human form and she groaned in pain, spitting up blood. She still had on the Ancient Egyptian female battle uniform, though.

"And I thought the dragon's blasts hurt." Jade mumbled, trying to get up, shakily.

Jade, finally, stood, though she didn't think she would be able to hold herself up for very much longer.

"Alania, stop this madness!" Yami yelled, stepping in front of Marik and Jada.

"I will never stop! Not as long as you are still standing!" Jade screeched, taking deep, ragged, and strained breaths.

"You are, slowly, being drained of power!" Yami stated. "This has to stop now, Alania!"

"It will never be over, Pharaoh!" Jade said, loudly, her knees buckling.

"That's where you are wrong!" Yami said and he put his hand up. "Mind Crush!"

Jade's color inverted and shattered, leaving her body to fall to the ground.

"Is she gone?" Jada whispered from behind Marik.

"Yeah, she's gone! And she'll never come back!" Marik said, a very evil frown crossing his features.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Marik." Yami said, looking down at Jade's lifeless body.

"Why? I thought she wouldn't be able to come back after being 'mind crushed'." Jada said and Yami turned to her.

"There are a lot of ways to come back from the Shadow Realm. You just have to be desperate enough to find out what they are." Yami stated and Jada nodded and got out from behind Marik as the shadows receeded.

After the shadows were gone, Jada found the box the Millennium Amulet was sent in and put it back in it.

"For safe keeping." Jada said as she set the box on the entertainment center.

Later in the year, Ryou Bakura asked Jada out and she accepted. They've dated since. They noticed that they had one thing, for sure, in common, they both had insane yamis.

Little did they know, Jade was sitting on a short pedastal in the middle of a fire pit in the deepest parts Shadow Realm.

She sat with her legs folded Indian-style and she had her fingers together, as she meditated.

Suddenly, Jade's eyes popped open. They were completely blood-red, except for her small pupil.

A maniacal laughter rang through the warm, still air.


End file.
